just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ironclaws
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the JCFF community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Urga Hammer! If you need help getting started, check out our Community Portal, or ask at the Info Desk, if there's problems. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at JCFF! User talk:GMRE Have you seen... ...the Urga 8437 article yet? (In case you have any comments about that.) GMRE (talk) 16:29, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Yup, seen this. Well that's a very ''rare vehicle IRL I might say, but the description in the article is rather vague, so I did not found any inaccuracies to comment on. In fact, I've never seen that operating as anything rather then missile carrier. We did not even had those in service in Donbass (prior the war). The wiki article says that this MAZ (Chekushka or Uragan as they call it) only used as firetrucks at airfields, so I don't really have anything to say about it since I've never even seen them in my years. Ironclaws (talk) 15:23, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :How about Scando Battle Tractor Mk.2 then? It has an origin story too. You've probably seen a lot of those. GMRE (talk) 22:44, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :All right, I'll tell you a story about it in the comments on the article) Ironclaws (talk) 15:34, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Second profile pic Why does it remind me of something fimiliar? --Xeno (talk) 15:49, May 15, 2017 (UTC) @Xeno You are right - it ''is ''that exactly) Well, I did say in the article that Shetani concept was made for text-based JC games with multiple player-controlled characters. That's mine on a page) Ironclaws (talk) 16:31, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Heil Is it possible that the JC:PI Heil cars can be referenced in Global eXchange? I'm already considering the Verfolger as an Easter egg in a military base. --Xeno (talk) 14:17, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, why not? And not just as "Easter eggs". I guess there's nothing wrong about same cars appearing in the different Just Cause world countries : :3 Ironclaws (talk) 14:23, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks M8 :) ::--Xeno (talk) 14:32, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Your welcome mate) Ironclaws (talk) 14:53, May 17, 2017 (UTC) New faction Medici National Guard. GMRE (talk) 11:06, May 28, 2017 (UTC) For You Damon "Iron Claws" Dodge You're welcome. --Commander Keryev (talk) 15:12, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Thing Albrecht "Ironclaw" Radars[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:12, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Also why not make an article on when the events of each game in the JCXU good ending universe take place?[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:31, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I've made some info on it at JCX Difficulty levels list. Check it out to understand the idea with timelines, and then we can figure something out about such page Ironclaws (talk) 15:08, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, i'll make a bare bones for it. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Question Could I add the JCU Telvani to the bottom of Telvani Zygarde? I am working on her JCU design currently.[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:47, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Yup, sure, why not) Also I'm thinking about some more artworks on mission and other things, You may give me some ideas. For example I was thinking about a picture depicting a contrast of JCX and JCU with a Shetani sadly overlooking a war-torned, red deserts from on side of a picture and some kind of animesque girl jumping in sunshine trpic city with a blade on the other x) That's just the idea though. I have a lot of such and I'm not saying that I'll make exactly that. Ironclaws (talk) 15:53, June 8, 2017 (UTC) An album you might enjoy https://soundcloud.com/funnydeath/sets/real-is-magic-is-real Well thanks) It's not my favorite kind of synthwave, but it's perfectly fits for some relaxation or ambience (for example when I do my art drawings) Ironclaws (talk) 13:39, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Potential JCX rico Maybe different colour clothes? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:51, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Well I was thinking about something more like This with somewhat of a norse mythology/viking styled haircat and beard Ironclaws (talk) 14:30, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Also have you checked out Just Cause Unity: The Soundtrack yet?[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 14:55, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Canine Series Field Robots Think these guys would fit in JCX? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:26, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Sure why not? They are as realistic as they can be (I mean they do exist IRL). They'd probably be helping USMC and Black Hand elements on the AirEx Ironclaws (talk) 15:41, June 13, 2017 (UTC) . Bering [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:20, June 17, 2017 (UTC) .. BMI (Just Cause X: Global Exchange) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 03:35, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah thanks) Ironclaws (talk) 14:48, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Thing 2: Electric Bluegaloo have you seen the comment on Delta D3 Nimrod that I made? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'''FloatingZygarde]](talk) 14:51, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you commission art? Hello, I'm looking for an artist to replace the "real" world photos I use (all of them come from Google search images) I've been browsing on Commission-an-artist websites but then I remembered that random doodle you did some months ago. I knew that you're an artist and I came to ask. Can you commission art? You're pretty good at art as I've seen. I'm a guy who cares about quality and I'm sick of using Google images for my articles so I thought this will be a change of paste. And plus, I suck at art. QWTF spy (talk) 09:23, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Well I myself prefer real-life edited photos over my "artwork" which has 80's cartoon style similar to GI Joe: Real American Hero or other DIC animated series. See for yourself: http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:JCMis1A.jpg and http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:BHavt.jpg and http://img.furry.su/files/aleone/a_1455468813_aleone_-_alisa_the_wild_one_poster.jpg If you ok with that style... Well I don't to comissions for money but I might help you out for free, but not immidiately. And depending on what do you want to make. I could draw or, better yet, edit photos of vehicles like I do with my own, for example - http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/CS_Fulda or http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/TechMach_Belka Ironclaws (talk) 15:23, June 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm totally ok with your art style man, It looks good, I just need concept art and that's all. And I will credit you, if you don't want to do this then that's totally fine. It's a-ok. I will talk with you sometime if you want to help me out. QWTF spy (talk) 00:34, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Well ok tell me what kind of concept you'd want then, and I'll see what I can do. Ironclaws (talk) 14:34, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I need some concept art for the character Parker Chapman, the Australian captain who leads the Corestar faction in Karthstan, Parker is a white male with short brown hair and growing moustache, he wears a scruffy black suit and a blue beret. Parker suffers a rare disease that appears to be a form of Hypopituitarism, however, his body is that of an adult but psychologically and appearance is still of that of a teenager who has never grown up. I've some images you can use as inspiration for the artwork. See what you can do with this. QWTF spy (talk) 04:48, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I'll try to do sonething like a concept art for him with estimated time of two weeks. Also is this a real person and Parker should look very similar to him, or it's just a random guy you've googgled who just happened to have similar traits? Ironclaws (talk) 14:44, June 27, 2017 (UTC) For some reason I think that's an image of QWTF Spy [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 14:48, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Zygarde isn't he some kind of sportsman? This guy looks skinny. Ironclaws (talk) 14:53, June 27, 2017 (UTC) No, I think it's the real-life guy behind the computer complaining about gun control [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 14:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Wel... Maybe maybe not. I doubt that. Also if some's interested - that's how I look IRL (or looked in 2016 at least) Ironclaws (talk) 15:03, June 27, 2017 (UTC) For some reason I thought you were much more tanned and had long messed up hair. Also, the picture makes you look grumpy. Are you grumpy? GMRE (talk) 15:26, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Well none of us can look like their "ideal me" image don't we? x) Yes ideally I'd like to look like Mowgli from original illustrations for the Kipling's Jungle Book , or Kamamuri from Salgieri's Sandokan series (looks pretty identical to the last), but, you see, not everything in a world is ideal xD I don't think of myself as "grumpy" person. I'm very optimistic, energetic and cheery by nature. It's just that in Eastern Europe rarely smile like American people do (and for that reason I've heard a lot of times that Westerners think of us as always depressed, angry or "grumpy") Ironclaws (talk) 15:47, June 27, 2017 (UTC) @FloatingZygarde That image I've (winch I posted a day ago) is one of my longtime friends since childhood, he and I go way back. He loves Just Cause like me and we have similar views on Gun Control. He was in a bar at the time (or Club I would rather say) and was trying to take a selfie for his Facebook page (I don't like Facebook so I don't use it) so no it's not me but a childhood friend, he's quite friendly actually. QWTF spy (talk) 00:36, June 28, 2017 (UTC) @Ironclaws Everyone seemed pretty depressed back in the UK. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 05:07, June 28, 2017 (UTC) @Ironclaws, sorry I didn't get to answer your question, I was busy, anyways. Parker should look like that guy in that I posted a day ago, just saying. QWTF spy (talk) 09:18, June 28, 2017 (UTC) @QWTF Spy Ok I'll see what I can do but I don't promise it would be very similar considering my "cartoonish" style. @FloatingZygarde Well see? I've told you it's not him. And as for UK - considering the weather I'm not surprised. I have nothing against Britain as a country, but your climate sucks. Ironclaws (talk) 15:04, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I think I have found a way to draw without a tablet Draw on paper, scan it into a PC, then trace over in PDN. --[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 09:41, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Good to hear, albeit it seems much harder then doing stuff on tablet. Ironclaws (talk) 15:24, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Probably, but I don't have €30 to spare to get a new tablet -[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC) I though you were kind of rich XD Ironclaws (talk) 16:18, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Splashed 1000 on a PC so I'm kind of out [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:30, June 25, 2017 (UTC)